DNA
DNA (Demon's Never Angel) is a famous Croatian dance group, consisting of members Danielle, Nives del G and Anthony K. They were the X-Factor 2F constestants. Danielle was eliminated in Week 5 achieving 8th place. Nives and Anthony got to the Semi Final round, but Nives failed to advance, achieving 4th place. Anthony qualified to the Grand Final together with Lorena (LK), but failed to win. Famous Croatian group Colonia suggested to create a new pop group. Danielle, Nives, and Anthony seemed like a perfect fit, so the initiator (Colonia) and High School Vinkovci agreed to launch this project under the name DNA (Danielle - Nives - Anthony). 2012 - 2013: DNA After two successful years, the group has released their first album called DNA. The album was released on 18 January 2013. With five singles and three unreleased covers, the album became the biggest hit in High School in Vinkovci by that date. The group was awarded by Zlatna kruna - an award that was given by High School in Vinkovci, and that's when the group has become the most popular pop group in Vinkovci. The album was sold in 200 copies. Four of five singles were number one hit in the release week, while the remaining single ended in fourth place. 2013: Be My Valentine Second album Be My Valentine was released on 21 April 2013. The album consists of five singles and five unreleased covers, and was sold in 250 copies, which is the most successful album in 2013 in High School Vinkovci. Three of five singles were number one hits in the release week. Some of the media claimed ""Tricky" is DNA's most successful single ever followed by "Elevator" and "Just a Little Bit"". Single "Not Giving Up On Love" ended in sixth place, which is DNA's worst ever peak position. 2014: [ #purgeraj ] One year after "Be My Valentine" album, DNA's third album "[ #purgeraj ]" was released on 26 March 2014. First single "Live It Up" ended in fourth place on Vinkovci charts. Second single "What About Us" also failed to meet the expectations by ending in third place on charts. But then, the Golden Era of DNA starts. Single "Love Trigger" was a number one hit on the charts for three weeks. Afterwards, "Blame It On The Disco" was released, and came to the first position one day after the release date. It kept that position for five weeks. In that period, two new singles were released - "Wanna Be Loved" and "Not Giving Up". At the beginning of April 2014, four new DNA songs were positioned at the Top 4 of Vinkovci charts. 2015: Split up At the beginning of 2015, the group didn't arrange any concerts or events. Local media started to speculate that the group faces a crisis period. In July 2015, the group officially stated their split up because of personal conflicts, and not being able to coordinate the schedules of all three members. 2018: Comeback and Kokošinjac As the interval act of Vinkovci Fair Event, DNA performed their new single "Nothing Ever Knocked Us Over". The single entered Vinkovci charts but ended with a peak in second place. Additionally, the group announced their new album called "Kokošinjac". Anthony explained: "It's called "Kokošinjac" because of two things - Israel won at this year's Eurovision with a singer that imitates chicken while beatboxing, and our first ever classroom was called Kokošinjac". But they also stated "Kokošinjac" is going to be their last album. Singles